Friendship, Denial, and Dead Things DISCONTINUED
by Shadow-X-Girl
Summary: I need a better title. Help? Chloe's starting at a new school. To start off the year, her new roommate, Tori, puts red streaks in her hair. Then she meets Tori's half brother, Simon, and adoptive brother, Derek. Simon is super cute, friendly, and nice. Derek is overprotective, rude, antisocial, and doesn't have the best looks. What'll happen? Chlerek all the way, boyeee!
1. New School

**AN Hello. I wanted to make a fan fiction for DP, because I'm obsessed with it. I read a lot of Fanfic for it, but never made one. I made one for TID, and that one didn't exactly kick off, so I'm taking a break from that in hopes to make this one better, and also waiting for it to grow a bit more popular. I know how that makes me sound, but oh well. I know a lot of people use this storyline for their fics, but I didn't have any better ideas. Besides, people really like these stories, considering the amount of favorites on the ones I've read. Plus, I must admit, I kinda like those stories too. Anyways, here's my story. Oh, and just so you know, this is all Chloe's POV.**

As I enter my knew boarding school, Lyle High, a boy comes ruinning out and nearly barrels right into me. He has sandy blond hair and brown almond-shaped eyes. "Sorry!" he yells as he keeps running. Soon after him is a girl with a pixie cut.

"Simon! Get back here, you little son of a bitch!" She sprints right past me, and keeps screaming insults about the boy, who I'm led to believe is Simon. "Simon! Siiiimooon!"

I shake my head and keep walking into the school with my stuff. I don't make it very far before there's a third person running by. He's easily about six feet tall, with dark hair that hangs in his acne-covered face and bright, emerald green eyes. As he runs by, I hear him call out, "Simon! Tori! Get over here!" I'm guessing Tori was the girl. I again shake my head, this time with a big smile on my face. They must be siblings.

I finally find the office after about twenty minutes. I walk up to the desk and say, "Hi, I'm Chloe Saunders. I'm just starting school today, and I don't have a key to my room or a schedule. I don't even know what room I have to stay in."

"Oh, yes. Chloe Saunders." The woman behind the desk, Miss Van Dop, according to the plaque on her desk, paused as she shuffled through some files. "Here's your key. You have room 348E. You're in Eileen Hall. And here's your schedule. You don't need to start school until next week, which isn't that far, considering it's Thursday. We're only giving you that time so you can settle in, so no funny business. There's a map on the other side of your schedule. Now go." She has a really sour attitude, and I don't think I want to get on her bad side.

When I find my room, it's already 8:30. Everyone should be in class. I open the door with no difficulty, although it's squeaky. I'll have to remember that, in case I ever feel like leaving in the middle of the night. Hopefully my roommate is a heavy sleeper. Knowing my luck, she probably isn't.

I start unpacking starting with my pillows and blanket, which I spread on the bed right after putting on the sheet. I pull out my lamp and put it on the desk provided for me. Next, I put pictures of me and my friends, Kari and Beth, nest to the lamp. I take out my pencils, pens, and stuff, and put them in the one drawer in the desk. I have a lot of art supplies, so they all take up the whole drawer.

I unpack all my other stuff (including my clothes, because, thank GOD, they don't have a required uniform), and sit at the desk with my laptop. I start typing an Email to my dad, saying I got here alright, and I'm not dead. Then I move on to watching YouTube. Before I know it, the school day is over, and my roommate comes in.

I just finish watching a video when my roommate comes in and hears my hysterical laughter. She snorts and says, "What the hell?" I whirl around and see the girl from earlier. "You're the new girl? I saw you while chasing my brother down to get my bra back." I knew they were siblings. "Anyways, I'm Tori."

"Chloe."

"You know what? You would look good with red streaks. We should do that. You know, like a bonding moment, or whatever. Just looking at you, I can tell you've never done anything bad. Come on, let's go get some red dye." She starts walking towards the door. What is she talking about? We just met and she wants to dye my hair? She reaches the door and turns. "Come on, let's go. Move your ass." With nothing else to do, I figure, why not? She's right, actually. I've never done anything to bend the rules. I think I'd like to dye my hair.

When we get back with the dye, she shoves me into our bathroom. "Let's get this done now. I want to see how this turns out. I'm surprised you actually agreed to do this, though. Considering we just met. Boy, I love pressuring people into doing stuff."

She mixes up the dye, puts it in my hair in lines all around, and does the whole process. When the towel leaves my head, my hair has red in it.

**AN That was a good place to end, don't you think? I wanted to make Tori Chloe's roommate because of the beginning of the story. Since Tori is her friend in this fic, Rae is her enemy, even though I like them better as friends. I really wanted to add the hair dying part to get it out of the way ASAP. I hope you guys will review, because I want to see how I'm doing. I won't really respond to your reviews, but I'll thank everyone overall for reviewing. Even if it's something bad about the story, leave the review, it's called constructive criticism. See ya!**


	2. Friendship

**AN I am so happy I got reviews right away! Thanks to all my reviewers! I also have one more question for you. Should I give them their powers? If I do, I'm thinking about having Derek tell Chloe the exact way he did in **_**The Summoning.**_** Just let me know what you think in the comments. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one.**

After dying my hair, Tori takes me to the cafeteria for dinner. Yeah, it took us that long.

When we got our food, Tori led me to a table with a blond haired girl sitting at it. "Hey, Tori. Who's the new girl?"

"She says her name's Chloe. Chloe, this is Liz." She sits.

"Hi, Liz," I say, after sitting down.

"So how are settling in?" Liz asks. "It was hard my first day. I got stuck rooming with a stuck up girl that goes by Rae. She's so rude. Don't let her know when she bugs you, though. She uses that as motivation. Just shoot her a smart remark."

"I'm settling in fine. Thanks for the advice on this Rae person. You don't need to worry about me, though. I'll be fine."

We start talking for a few minutes, then the boy with the blond hair from this morning walks up behind Liz and gives her a hug from behind. "Hey, Liz. How's it goin'?"

Liz giggles. "Hey, Simon." She turns around and hugs him back. When she turns back to the table and sits again, she looks as if she just remembered something. "Oh, Simon. This here is Chloe. Chloe, this is Simon. He's Tori's half brother, and my boyfriend."

Simon looks at me. "Hello. I hope you settle in fine. If you guys'll excuse me, I still need to grab my food." He walks away over to the different food stations. As he gets to one, he stops to talk to someone. The other boy from this morning, I realize.

I turn back to my food and continue eating. Tori and Liz keep talking, so I join in. Awhile later, Simon and the other boy come over and sit down. Simon looks over at me and says, "Chloe, this is Derek. Derek, meet Chloe." All the boy, Derek, does is grunt. "Yeah, Derek's not exactly what you would call a social butterfly. He prefers to keep to himself.

As dinner drags on, I realize Derek doesn't participate in the conversation at all. He just keeps eating the mountain of food he piled on his plate. I would probably ask why he eats so much, but I don't want to appear rude, and considering he'll probably rarely talk to me in the first place, he'll probably completely ignore me if I ask.

After dinner, I put my tray on the cart of other trays, and head toward my dorm. I still need to Email Kari and Beth. And Aunt Lauren. She'll chew me out if I don't tell her how I'm doing at least once a week. But as I'm about to leave the cafeteria, someone calls out to me. I turn around and see Liz doing her best to run to me without appearing like she's running.

"Hey, Liz. What's up?"

"I wanted to see your schedule. You know, in case we have any classes together."

"Okay. I left my schedule in me and Tori's room, if you don't mind coming."

"Oh, no, that's fine. Tori said she'd be up later. Had to take care of something. Between you and me, I think that something is Austin Banks. She's been crushing on him for years, and I think she finally got him. I mean, Tori's always had a bunch of guys after her, but she wanted him. There are some guys that aren't as obvious about liking her, and some who just plain out don't, and Austin was always an in between. He sometimes showed an interest in her, but he's extremely subtle. If you look close enough, you can see he likes her." She keeps babbling until we reach my room.

I take out my key and walk in. I go over to my desk and retrieve my schedule. As I recite it to Liz, her smile comes in and out. "Well, Chloe, seems we have three classes together. You also have two classes with Tori, and one with Simon. Derek's in six of your classes, though."

"Okay. It's good to know that I have classes with some of you guys." I try to look happy, but on the inside, I'm thinking, _Six classes with Derek? Mr. Antisocial? This will be a long year._

**AN Sorry if this one sucks, I just wanted to publish. To let you guys know, I normally update about every other night. Sometimes every night. I update frequently, is what I'm trying to say. Again, tell me your thoughts about their powers. Please review, and I'll see ya later! Peace out, girl scout!**


	3. Ghost?

**AN I'm sorry I didn't update last night. It was hectic. Well, I'm updating now, at least. I'd really like to thank all of my reviewers, I love hearing feedback. Here's your next chapter.**

Friday passed uneventfully. The weekend passed really fast, and the next thing I know, it's time for school.

As I roll over and shut off the alarm clock, I notice Tori's not here. Maybe she's with Austin. I smile. Tori told us she was dating him this weekend. They do practically everything together. Simon was really surprised about it, but Liz was extremely happy. By extremely happy, I mean she was squealing with excitement. Derek was unaffected by the news, and it was almost as if he knew already. But I saw at least a hint of surprise flash across his face, so I knew it was news to him as well.

As soon as I'm done getting ready, I walk towards the classes. I still have twenty minutes, but I want to make sure I know where I'm going. I walk awhile, searching on my own, until I decide it's time to consult the map of the school. I'm about to pull it out, when I see a little girl outside the school. She must be about five years. I look at my watch, and decide I have time. I walk over to her, and say, "Hi. Is your mother nearby? What's your name?"

She sits there staring at me in disbelief for a bit, until she says, "I'm Lilliana. My mother's not with me. Your the first person to see me in a long time. Most people can't see that I'm here."

"Honey, why wouldn't people see you?"

"I don't know. Everyone always walks right through me." Through her?

"What do you mean, Lilliana? People can't walk through you."

She tilts her head, then looks as if she just realized something. "Oh, I know. You haven't found out yet," she tells me.

"Haven't found out what?"

"I'm dead. I got hit by a car over there." She points to an intersection down the road. "I'm dead, and you can speak to me. You speak to ghosts."

"Lily, can I call you that?"

"Yeah, all my friends used to."

"Okay, Lily. I don't think you're dead. How could you-"

"Chloe?" I turn and see Simon coming my way. "Who are you talking to?"

"A girl named Lilliana. I call her Lily, though. But hang on a sec." I turn back to Lily. "I have to go, but I'll-"

"Chloe?" Simon's right next to me now, and his eyes are wide. "No one's there. You know that, right?"

"Simon, of course someone's there. Lilliana is right in front of you."

"No she isn't. No one is there." His eyes are getting wider and wider. They're so wide, I can see lots of white. "Come on, we need to get Tori and Derek." He starts pulling me away.

"Wait. Simon, what are you doing?" I try to pull away, but his grip is too strong.

"Come on, Chloe. I need to tell Tori and Derek."

"Tell them what?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what!?"

He curses silently under his breath. "Chloe, you're a necromancer."

**AN I'm ending there. There are many reasons, don't ask me why. Someone requested I do a chapter in Derek's POV, so I'll do that next chapter. If I remember. I have probably the worst memory on the planet, so sorry if I forget. I didn't want to wait too long to put in Chloe's powers if I decided to do them, so I just put it in. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Keep reviewing, and I'll see you guys later. Peace out, girl scout!**


	4. Denial

**AN Hello, peasants. He he he. I really wanted to say that. Well, anyway, I got lots of good reviews, so thank you everyone who reviewed. Last chapter was extremely short, so I'm sorry. It was, like, 300 words/letters from normal. This chapter is in Derek's POV on request. Here it is! Enjoy!**

For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about that new girl, Chloe. With those big blue eyes, she just looked so innocent. Not to mention her small size. Immediately after seeing her, something in my brain went all funky, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. It doesn't help that she's rooming with Tori. I wish I could just forget about her.

Unfortunately, I can't because Simon comes running in with Chloe in tow. He was practically dragging her into our room. "Derek... Derek... Chloe... she's..." Simon's trying to talk between gasps of air, making me think he ran the entire way here, and knowing how he gets dramatic and over reacts, he probably did.

"Simon, calm down. Breathe." He keeps taking deep breaths until he calms down. "Okay, good. Now, tell me what happened."

He looks at me eyes as wide as if he's just seen a ghost. "Chloe's a supernatural."

My eyes widen. "What!?" I move to the door and shut it, so no one listens to our conversation.

"I said Chloe's a supernatural. She's a necromancer. I found her talking to a ghost a few minutes ago. Luckily, I was the only one that saw. She also doesn't seem to know what she is. She keeps saying I'm delusional."

"Did you tell Tori?"

"I texted her to-" Tori walks in right at that moment. "Speak of the devil." Tori shoots him a glare.

"Shut it, Harry."

"Tori, come on. I'm not a wizard, I'm a sorcerer. There's a huge difference, Hermione."

"You fucking bastard! Take it back!" When Simon just crosses his arms, she hits him with a knock back spell. That's when I decide to intervene.

"Okay. Tori, Simon, come on. Grow up. Have you all forgotten Chloe's here?" At that last part, Tori's head whips up, and she curses.

Simon looks at Tori and remembers why he brought Chloe here. "Oh, right. Tori, that's why I told you to come here. Chloe's a necromancer. Found her talking to a ghost earlier."

"Sure she's not just schizo?"

"Tori, does she look insane to you?"

"She said she was dead," says a small voice. We all turn to Chloe. I'd almost forgotten she was here. "The little girl. She said she got run over by a car. But that's impossible." Suddenly, her voice isn't so small anymore. "How could someone talk to the dead? That's crazy."

"Chloe," I say, "how about when Tori used her knock back spell on Simon a minute ago? Shouldn't that be impossible? If that's possible, so is talking to the dead. Face it, Chloe, that girl was dead. Killed by a car. You're a necromancer, Chloe." (AN :D "You're a wizard, Harry")

"No. It's not possible. This only happens in movies."

"Chloe, watch this," Simon says as he picks up a book. Only he doesn't pick it up with his hand, he uses his magic. "That only happens in movies? You wanna check for strings? There aren't any. Check all you want, you won't find them. We aren't messing with you. This is real, we're not that cruel."

Chloe still doesn't believe us. "Hang on, I'll be back," she says as she walks out. I keep staring at the door after she leaves. She's still occupying my mind.

Simon walks up next to me. "You like her, don't you?"

My head whips around. "What?"

"You like her," he says in a singing voice.

"I agree with Simon," Tori adds. "It's really obvious. I mean, you stare at her constantly, and whenever she's around, you space out and don't pay attention. And you're still staring at her the entire time. You're just lucky she's never caught you."

"You two are insane. I don't like Chloe. At least not the way you're suggesting."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm serious. And what are we gonna do about missing class? First of all, it's Chloe's first day, and second, we all know you two can't afford anymore missing days."

"Nah, I've still got a few more." Simon dismisses the idea with a wave of his hand. "Oh, and by the way, Derek, you just proved that you like her."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." This time it's Tori that speaks. "You said something about it being her first day. Since when did you start caring about what time people get to class on their first day?"

"Okay, fine. I guess I do like her."

Tori started jumping up and down, squealing. "I knew it! Derek, you should ask her out! You guys would make the cutest couple!"

"Who would?" Chloe walked back into the room, holding her laptop.

"Oh, no one. Just Rae and Royce." Tori's grinning so much, you'd think her cheeks would shatter.

"I guess I could see that working. But anyways, guys, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you're right. Here, check this out." She sit's on the floor, back against the wall, and opens her laptop. We all crowd around her, trying to see. On the screen is a news article about a girl that got killed at the intersection near Lyle High. "It says the Lilliana Miller was run over by a car at the intersection near the school a few years ago. It's very descriptive. Says that she was six, and even has a picture. The girl I talked to earlier said her name was Lilliana, looked to be about five, and has that face." She points to the picture. "Definite match. She's dead and, while I hate to admit it, you guys were right. I can see ghosts, and I'm a necromancer" She closes her laptop, and we all back away. "I need to accept it sooner or later, so I might as well do it now. I do have one question, though. What about class? We missed, like, three whole periods."

We all stare at her for a second, before Tori bursts out in laughter. Chloe looks confused, but I know it's because I said pretty much the same thing. "Oh, well," I say. "We can miss one day." This makes Tori laugh harder, then Simon joins in. Soon after, Chloe starts, and by then, I can't help but let out at least a little chuckle.

Once everyone stops laughing, Tori says, "So what do you guys want to do?"

"I have a few movies downloaded on my laptop," Chloe says. "You wanna watch some?"

"Watcha got?"

"Here, let me show you." She opens her laptop, and goes to a file marked "movies." There must be at least fifty.

"A few?" I ask. "There has to be more than a hundred in there."

"Actually, there are about eighty. Oh, wait." She looks in the top right corner at a number. "You're right. I have a hundred fifty-three. Geez, I'm wrong about more than one thing today."

"Why do you have so many downloaded?" I can't help but ask, my curiosity about this girl is overwhelming.

"Derek!" Tori hisses. "Don't be rude."

"Oh, I don't mind getting asked that," Chloe replies. She looks to me, her cerulean blue eyes piercing my emerald green ones. "I love movies, so anytime I watch a good one, I save it in my laptop so I can watch it whenever and wherever I want."

"Cool."

"So what do you guys want to watch? We can have a zombie marathon. How about romantic comedies? Horror classics like _Dracula_? Those never get old."

We all decided on watching zombies in the end, ironically. To be honest, as long as I'm next to Chloe, I don't care what we watch. It could have been romance for all I cared.

**AN There you have it, guys, both a new chapter, and Derek's POV. Hey, so he likes Chloe! Should she like him, too? Alright, so you don't get a choice, it's definitely Chlerek, but I don't care. Can anyone come up with a better title, or should I keep it as is? Also, I'm going back to Chloe next chapter. Remember to review, stay awesome, keep shipping Chlerek, and I'll see you all later. Peace out, girl scout!**


	5. Valentine's Day

**AN Hello peasants! I'm just gonna say something like that at the beginning of every chapter, probably. Happy Valentine's Day! A special shoutout goes to all those people like me who will be spending this one alone, yet again. My reason is books, people think I'm a freak because of the amount of reading I do. My other reason is because I prefer to stay alone. To be honest, I'd rather be reading or watching zombie movies alone than cuddling with someone and watching romantic comedies, while stuffing our faces with chocolate, which I hate, by the way. I've never liked chocolate. It both smells and tastes bad. Anyway, this chapter is a special Valentine's Day one, and you'll have to read to find out why. It even takes place on Valentine's Day. Yeah, we're fast forwarding. I'll put this in many POVs, just because it's special. Enough useless chitchat, here's the next chapter.**

**Chloe POV**

That day when we watched the movies on my laptop seemed ages ago. It's now Valentine's Day, almost two months since the day of the movies. Yeah, I'm such a loser, I came up with a name for it, just because I was next to Derek. My feelings for him are so confusing. Sometimes I feel I like him, but that can't be right, I'd only just met him. I also feel so irritated with him sometimes. My thoughts somehow always venture to him. I'm constantly thinking about Derek, and it doesn't help that I only have one class we don't share, and that's my theatre class, but even then I'm always thinking about him. My grades are going downhill because instead of listening in class, I'm thinking about Derek. In half my classes, I sit on the opposite side of the classroom from him, but that doesn't help. That just makes me think about him more. I know what this means, but I'm trying to push that idea to the back of my mind because I can't handle it. I know I need to face the facts and admit it, but I don't want to.

I won't admit I have a crush on Derek.

**Tori's POV**

It's finally Valentine's Day! Thank you, Lord! I'm so glad it fell on Saturday this year, because I can spend the whole day with Austin. In fact, I'm getting ready to go out now. I finish showering and walk into the room, to find Chloe on her bed watching a movie. "Chloe, get up. You need to do something. Why don't you find Lilliana? She'll probably want to talk to you, she always does."

"I already tried. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find her. Peter said he was busy with something, so I can't talk with him either." Peter is the only other ghost besides Lilliana that Chloe talks to. Actually, Peter and Lilliana are the only ghosts in this school, from what I've heard from Chloe.

"Oh. Well, at least go for a walk or something."

"Eh. Maybe after my movie."

"No, Chloe. Get up off your ass and go for a walk. Come on." I rip her laptop away from her. "Get up. Put on your shoes and actual clothes. I'm want to meet Austin, but I'm not leaving until you're gone."

Chloe sighs and reluctantly gets up. "Fine," she grumbles. She walks to the closet and gets some clothes out. She grabs her shoes and heads for the bathroom. When she comes out, she looks more awake.

"Good. Now, in case you come back right after leaving," I take the battery out of her laptop, "you won't be watching movies the entire time."

Chloe groans. "Tori, you know me too well. I hate you so much." She pulls her shoes on and walks out the door, slamming it behind her. She might head over to the caf for breakfast, unless she decides to skip it. To be honest, I don't really care, as long as I get to hang out with Austin.

**Derek's POV**

When Chloe sits down for breakfast, my mood seems to lighten up. I'm starting to get used to my feelings for her. I even considered asking her on a date today. That thought didn't last long before I ruled it out, telling myself that's super stupid. Asking her out on Valentine's Day? It's corny, cliche, and just outright lame. But immediately after she sits down, my feelings contradict any reasoning or logic, and I say, "Chloe, after breakfast, can I talk to you? In private?"

She looks up at me. "Okay, Derek." Her simple response boosts my confidence. When I finish eating, I tell her to meet me in the square when she's done. "Sure." She goes back to eating, and I head over to the square, and lean against a tree.

She comes after ten minutes. "Sorry I took awhile, it takes me forever to eat. I also bumped into Peter." Immediately, my mind starts searching for who Peter is, then I remember he's the other ghost Chloe talks to.

"It's okay. So... Ummm... I was wondering if you were doing anything today. I... I uh... I wanted to see if you'd like to hang out, or something. Just you and me."

"Derek? Are you-? Oh my gosh. Derek, are you asking me on a date?" She's grinning.

"No- yes. I don't know. I think so." Her grin is getting bigger and bigger.

"Of course I want to hang out with you. What do you want to do?"

"I actually hadn't planned this far. Movie marathon?"

"Tori took the battery from my laptop. How about you show me around town? I've still never been outside the school."

"Sure. I can't believe we haven't showed you around already," I say as we walk to me car. "I mean, there's not much to see, but there is a great coffee shop on the other side of town. There's also a bookstore around here somewhere."

"Ooh. Are there any movie stores?"

"There's a rental place near the bookstore. Come on," I say as I open the car door, "you'll have to see yourself." Chloe walked to the other side of the car and got in.

"Okay. You're the tour guide. You have to pick where we go first."

"Let's just drive around, and if you see somewhere you want to stop, we can. That okay?"

"Yeah, that makes sense. That way, it won't take ten hours to show me the city." She smiles. "Although, to be honest, I wouldn't mind spending that much time with you."

"Really?" Wow. She actually likes me as much as I like her.

She blushes. "Yeah."

"Don't be embarrassed, I feel the same about you. I'm serious. I've felt like this for a long time. More than a month. Oh, here's the bookstore, and next to it the movie rental place. Wanna check out the movies?"

"Sure. Let's go." I find a spot to park and we get out. As soon as Chloe sees all the movies, her face lights up. "Oh my goodness. There are so many. Can we rent some? Maybe we can go to my dad's place. He should be in Berlin, so we'll have the place to ourselves. We would go after the tour, though, of course. So, can we?"

I smile. "Why not? Yeah, I have about five dollars. They have a whole section over here for dollar rentals. What are you looking for?"

"I also have about fifteen dollars. How about some action/adventure films? Those are always good."

"Okay, sure."

We finish getting a few movies, and then I show her the rest of the town, concluding the coffee shop that I told her about earlier. She wanted to have some coffee, so we went in. And who did we run into? Simon and Liz.

**Simon's POV**

I take Liz out for some coffee after our walk, and we're about to leave when Derek and Chloe walk in. Chloe sees us and waves. I smile and wave back. Chloe nudges Derek and points to us, then they come over. "Hi, Simon," Chloe says. "We were going to get some coffee before watching some movies. Tori took my laptop battery, so we're going to my dad's. Want to come?"

I look over at Liz, and she whispers in my ear so Chloe and Derek don't hear, "I knew he liked her. Should we let them be alone? It's probably their first date. Maybe we shouldn't go." She pulls away, and I nod ever so slightly.

"Nah, we're fine. You guys have fun. Me and Liz are gonna head back to the school. See ya later." We get up and leave Chloe and Derek to do their own thing.

**Chloe's POV**

"Okay, then. That was weird. Simon would normally agree to watch a movie with us." I look at Derek. "Do you have any idea why Simon would decline?" He just shrugs.

"No clue. Come on, let's get our coffee. What do you want."

"Hmm. Just a latte." Derek orders for us and we take it to go. On the ride to my dad's, we talk about school.

"I'm pretty much failing. I have trouble paying attention in class." I hate to admit it, but I have to. I don't add the part where he's the reason, so it's only half true.

"You know, I could help tutor you. If you don't understand something, I can help. I'll always help."

"Okay. Thanks, Derek."

"It's fine. Always glad to help."

"Derek, I'm talking about for today. Thanks for giving me a fun time. I still also mean it for the help, but it covers everything today. I had lots of fun... And now we can have more fun by watching these awesome movies." I grin.

We keep driving for awhile, me giving Derek directions. When we finally get to the house, it's already dark out. I grab the movies and swing open the door. "You want to race to the house?"

Derek snorts. "How old are you, five?"

I grin. "Mentally, yes. Not physically, though."

"Okay. Ready... GO!" He races off toward the house at what I can see is only his jogging speed, even though it's my running speed. He beat me by a landslide. "Too bad we didn't bet on anything, because I'd be rubbing it in your face right now." Derek grins. I've never seen him grin before. It's positively adorable.

"You know, you should smile more often. You look good with a smile on your face. And I'm actually afraid of what your stakes, considering I don't have much. Unless you wanted a lamp or my laptop. Which, by the way, still doesn't have a battery. I swear I'll murder that witch if she doesn't give it back. That laptop has all my screenwriting on it."

"You're a screenwriter?"

"Yeah. Theatre is the one class I don't have with you. It's also the only one I'm not failing. But anyhow, let's go watch some movies." I started walking through the door, because we were still outside, but Derek grabbed my arm.

"Chloe? Are you failing because of me? Is it because I'm in your classes?"

"Derek, you're insane. Why would you have anything to do with me failing?" He keeps staring at me, so I break. "Okay. I'm constantly thinking about you. That's why. I'm failing because you're always occupying my mind. That's entirely my fault, though. I'm the one that-" Derek cuts me off by pulling me toward him. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. On. The. Lips. Holy freaking cheese.

**AN I know it's a bit rushed, but I'm sorry. I hoped you liked it, though. Like the holy cheese part? I'm from Wisconsin, so I say that a lot. :) I'm just going to tell you, I love writing this story in more than Chloe's POV, so I'm making it Chloe and Derek centered. I'll occasionally add in a Simon, Tori, or Liz, but not yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Remember to stay awesome and keep shipping Chlerek, and I'll see you all later. Peace out girl scout!**


	6. Derek's Confession

**AN Hello, peasants! I got some nice reviews for yesterday's Valentine special, and I'm so happy you all liked it. Like I said last time, I'm going to make this in both Chloe's and Derek's POV. And without further ado, the next chapter.**

**Derek's POV**

I don't why I did that. I just wanted to, is all I can come up with. I really wanted to. For awhile we just stand there, still kissing. I think we're both equally shocked that I kissed her. Then Chloe presses closer to me and deepens the kiss. My hold around her tightens. Eventually, we need air, and we pull back to catch our breath. Chloe smiles at me. "Come on, let's go watch these movies."

We walk in the house, and Chloe flips the light on. "This way." She walks out of the room we're in, which looks to be a kitchen, and walks into another room, which looks to be a living room. There's a TV in an entertainment center, two armchairs strategically placed in front of a fire, and a loveseat facing the TV. There's also a couch near the loveseat, but the loveseat is closer to the TV, so Chloe sits there. I walk over and sit next to her. "Which movie are we watching first?" I ask.

She takes one from the plastic bag. "How about this one?"

I laugh. "You didn't even look at it."

"I don't care, a movie's a movie." She gets up and puts the movie in the player. When she sits back down, she says, "Derek, I had a lot of fun tonight."

"You already said that. Back when we were in the car."

She smiles. "Yeah, I know, but I mean it. I really had lots of fun. This was one of the best nights of my life."

I smile back at her. "Me, too. Tonight also came with a realization that I wish had come earlier."

"And what's that?"

"Chloe, I realized that I love you." She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "Now, quiet, the movie's starting."

She laughs and says, "Whatever."

We sit in the living room watching movies for the rest of the night, until we're both falling asleep. I lightly shake Chloe. "Chloe? I think we should had back to the school."

She shifts and says, "Okay." She gets up and stretches. "Let's go." She starts toward the door and I follow. On the ride to the school, we talk about a few things, until Chloe asks the one question I've dreaded answering. I knew she would ask eventually, though, it's inevitable. "So, I know Tori's a witch, and Simon's a sorcerer, but what are you? None of you ever told me, and it's been almost two months. Of course, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, you deserve to know. It's just... Just don't freak out, okay? And don't hate me, please."

"Derek, I don't think I'll hate you. You had no choice over this."

"Okay, I just... I don't want to lose you over this. Um... Well... Chloe, I'm a... I'm a werewolf."

**AN You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out Chloe's reaction to that. I apologize for this chapter being short, but I thought that would be a good spot to stop, so I did. Next chapter will be Chloe's POV. Don't forget to stay awesome and keep shipping Chlerek, and I'll see you later. Peace out, girl scout.**


	7. More Supers?

**AN Hello, peasants. Okay, just thought I'd let you know, since you're the ones getting called this, that I call you guys my fickies. My fickies are my fan fiction followers. But anyways, time to see Chloe's reaction to Derek's little confession. Actually, more like big confession, but I don't care. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chloe's POV**

A werewolf? He was afraid I'd hate him for being a werewolf? "Derek, did you really think I'd hate you for being a werewolf? Come on, seriously?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess. I just didn't know what your reaction would be, so..."

"Derek, nothing will change how I feel about you. Especially not something like this, something you can't change. And, no, I don't think you're a monster. You're just the same person I knew you to be before I found out about your... werewolf-ness."

He laughs. "Werewolf-ness? That's what you're calling it?"

I laugh. "No, I won't call it that, that's just ridiculous."

"Yeah, it is." We continue on to the school in silence. It's not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. This silence is broken once we get to the school. Derek looks at me and says, "Chloe, I like you, a lot, but I need to know if you like me as much as I like you. Do you?"

I look up at him. "Derek, as of tonight, I am officially calling you my boyfriend. Does that answer your question?"

He smiles at me, a real genuine one, and says, "Yes, Chloe, I think it does." We get out of the car and walk back to the school hand in hand. When we get to my dorm, I give Derek a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow," I say, before walking into my room.

"Bye."

**Derek's POV**

Thank the lord! She actually likes me! I can't believe it. Holy crap! How am I going to tell Simon? I'm sure he'll be happy, but still. Wait. Is that why he let me and Chloe go to her dad's house alone? What did he think we would be doing? My gosh.

I make it all the way to my dorm without running into anyone, but the minute I actually walk inside, Simon starts bombarding me with questions. "Derek! Finally, you're back! So, what did you and Chloe do? Did you kiss her? Did you ask her out again? Did you kiss? Did you-"

"Simon! Stop it! Enough with the questions! And you asked if I kissed her twice. Of course I kissed her, idiot."

"Did she kiss you back?"

"Ummm... Okay. No more questions. I'm going to bed."

"Did she kiss you back? Does she like you, too? Did you-? Wait. Duh. Most important question. Did you-"

"Simon! I said no more questions! Got it?"

"Hang on. I need to know this one thing, then I'll let you sleep. Okay? One thing?"

"Fine. Ask away."

"Did you tell her the thing?"

"What thing?"

"You know, the THING"

"Simon, I have no idea what you're- Oh. The supernatural thing?

"Uh, duh."

"She asked, so I told her."

Simon gasps and stares at me. "You actually told her? I thought you were afraid."

"Well, I was... But then I realized she would find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, I guess you're , good night."

"Goodnight, Sim-" Someone pounds on the door, and it sounds like an emergency. I jump up and answer it. "Tori? Chloe? What happened?"

"It's Liz," said Tori. She's hyperventilating, causing her to pause every few words. "She was... in our room... She got mad... because Rae said... something about... her being fat... through a text."

"Tori calm down. Deep breaths. Come on in, and sit down." I usher them into the room. "What happened?"

"Long story short," Chloe says this time, while Tori calms down, "she got mad, stuff flew everywhere, and next thing we know, she's unconscious on our floor. We took her to the nurse, and they called an ambulance. I'm not sure when it'll-" Sirens cut her off, and we all look to the window, even though the blinds are closed. Through the blinds, we see red and blue flashing lights. "Well, that was fast."

"Yep," Simon says blankly. "Come on, I want to see her before she's taken away. The ambulance is still a street down."

"Yeah, let's go," I agree. We run down to the nurse, and just narrowly beat the ambulance. "What's her condition, Mrs. Talbot?"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Thanks for your consideration, though. Now, you kids need to go get some rest. It's very late." She shoos us away.

"What should we do know?" Chloe asks on the way back.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, it was obvious she was," she lowers her voice, "one of us."

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Derek. Stuff flew everywhere? The windows weren't open, and the heat wasn't on."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

"Hey, does anyone else find it odd that there are just randomly five super kids in one school?" Simon asks. He has a point.

"That is weird," I say slowly. "Should that mean something?"

"Peter's back," Chloe says. "Hey, Peter, how's it going?" Pause. "What? Guys, he says that there are other supernaturals in this school. Like Rae. She's a what?" Pause. "She's a half-demon. Some sort of fire thing. That explains why our door got burned, Tori." I actually remember that. We were walking down the hall towards their dorm, and the door was just completely scorched. They had to ask the office to replace it, and they needed to stay with Liz until it was.

"Is there anyone else?"

"Peter is. He's like Liz, telekinesis or something. He's a poltergeist. Don't look at me like that, he only just told me. Peter, can you use your powers to write something?" Pause. "Okay, wait until we get to Derek's room. Come on, guys." We pick up our pace a bit, and go to my dorm. Chloe walks over to my desk and pulls out a pen and paper. She turns around and holds out the pen. "Write something, Peter." We all watch in amazement as the pencil floats back to the paper. The pen, actually it's Peter, starts writing.

HELLO. I'M PETER. I'M A POLTERGEIST.

The pen gets set gently down on the desk. "Wow. That's cool. You know, maybe we could use him as cover or something when we talk about our powers."

"Yeah," Simon says. "We could also use him to cheat on our tests. Well, Chloe can at least."

"Simon, why would I do that?" Chloe asks.

"Because you're already failing all your classes."

"How did you know that? Did Derek tell you?"

"No, it was Liz."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed now, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too," Tori says. "Goodnight, Harry and Wolfie."

Simon throws a pillow at her as she walks out of the room, but she freezes it in midair, and it drops to the floor. She then hits Simon with a knock back. "I said goodnight, Harry. Go to sleep."

"Whatever," Simon grumbles. Tori and Chloe leave, and he gets up and grabs his pillow. We both like down and fall asleep.

**AN Good end for the chapter? I hope so. Guys, just to let you know, I'm Christian, so I need to give up something for Lent, which is about a month and a half. My brother is being really strict this year, so I can't just give up sandwiches, which, by the way, are my favorite food. I love sandwiches so much! Well, he says I can't give up any food, and since I really don't want to give up books, I'm stuck with this. I'm sorry, fickies, but I won't be updating for a long time. Even though I still have tomorrow to update before Lent starts, I don't want anymore temptation. You see, I need to not do it tomorrow, because then I'll forget about it Wednesday, and the whole thing will be ruined. Anyways, please review on this chapter, I want to see if you guys liked it. Remember to stay awesome and keep shipping Chlerek, and I'll see you later. Peace out, girl scout.**


	8. Death

**AN Okay, this is the last chapter for awhile, just to remind you guys. I decided to write this last chapter because you all like my stories so much. Earlier today, I was reading the first two chapters to my friend, and I realized how corny and cheesy they are, so I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, because I was stupid. He he. Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Derek's POV**

As I walk down for breakfast, I hear someone calling my name. I turn around and see Chloe jogging towards me. "Derek, we have a problem."

"What? What happened?"

"It's Liz. We showed up at the hospital early today to see Liz, and they said there was never anyone named Elizabeth Delaney registered at the hospital. We checked a few more hospitals around here, and they said they hadn't admitted anyone with her name. Derek, this is getting extremely suspicious. First there are, like, six supernaturals, plus one ghost one that also went to our school, then Liz, who's also a supernatural disappears right after she has an accident with her powers. What's next, Lilliana's a supernatural too?" Chloe's head turns to her right. "Holy cheese. Lilliana is a supernatural."

"Wait, what?"

"She just told me. She is one. A werewolf, like you." Pause. "We're in danger, Lily? What do you mean?" Pause. "Fricking cheese. Derek, we need to hold an emergency meeting. I'll get Tori, you Simon. We're meeting in your room."

"Got it." I run off to go find Simon, and it only takes me ten minutes. In the caf, as always around this time. "Emergency meeting, our room. Chloe's getting Tori. By the look on her face, it's probably extremely important."

"Alright." He gets up and throws away his food. "Let's go."

We half run, half walk to the room. When we get there, Chloe and Tori are already there. As soon as I close the door, Chloe starts explaining. "Okay, Tori, Simon. I go to tell Derek about the hospital thing, and then Lily shows up. We start talking a little, and she says she was also a supernatural. A werewolf like Derek, actually. Anyways, she tells me something about a danger. I ask her about it, and I think we have a big problem. All the kids here are supernaturals. All of them. Only supernaturals were admitted. They knew what we were, guys. They knew. Lily told me we were all part of this thing called the Genesis Project. Even her. They experimented on us, tweaking our powers. And they're the ones who killed her and Peter. She didn't die in a car accident, they murdered her. They murdered Peter. Lily said they kill anyone who gets out of hand. She thinks they murdered Liz, and that's why we can't find her at the hospitals. Guys, we need to get out of here."

A look of horror is plastered on everyones faces. I'm the first to speak. "Guys, Chloe's right. We need to get out of here. We can leave this weekend, and use the cover of visiting our parents. Pack everything you'll need this week. Only necessities like clothing, blankets, and money. If at anytime you can, sneak food from the caf, that way we don't need to spend as much money. If anything comes up, we leave early. Now, we better get to class."

The first half of the day goes by normally. I follow Chloe to first then second period, third we go our separate ways, her to theatre, me to study hall. The only thing not normal is that when I meet with Chloe fourth period, she's crying. "What happened?"

"Liz really is dead. I just saw her." A look of pain crosses over her face, as if she didn't believe it until she said it.

I lock her into a big hug. "It's okay, Chloe. Don't worry. We'll get out of here. I won't let anything happen to the rest of you guys."

She looks up at me and says, "Okay. Thanks. I feel a little better now."

"Good. Now, let's get to chemistry." The rest of the day goes by as usual, aside from Liz's death remembered in our hearts, and me and Chloe being a couple.

**AN Okay, well that's the chapter. Remember that this will be the last chapter for awhile, so I hope you will be patient. I will update right as soon as I can. Please review, I want to see how you guys like it. Remember to keep shipping Chlerek, stay awesome, and I'll see you guys later. Peace out, girl scout!**


	9. Discontinue Notice

**Okay, fickies, I'm back. This isn't what you thought I would come back with, though, I think. This is a notice. I'm pretty sure it might not be one you wanted. Basically, I have no clue where I'm going with this story. They get out, then what? It would then just be a recreation of the actual book. I've decided to discontinue this story. Now, some of you might be happy, others maybe not, but I'm serious, I have no idea where this story is going. I'm sorry if you wanted me to keep going, but I can't. If you guys have an idea for a new fanfiction I could write, I would gladly take it. Again, I'm sorry about this, but I honestly think it's for the better. Besides, it was cheesy anyway. Remember, if you guys have any ideas for a fic you want me to write, send it either in the comments below or by PM. Remember to stay awesome, keep shipping Chlerek, and I'll see you later. Peace out, girl scout!**


End file.
